


Saved in my heart

by FlyingPickle



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Joo Haknyeon has fallen and can't get up, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPickle/pseuds/FlyingPickle
Summary: In which Haknyeon was dragged to a party by Samuel, and coincidentally happened to meet the cutest boy on the planet.





	Saved in my heart

The first time you saw him you couldn’t believe your own eyes. There, in the corner of the room, soda in hand, he stood. Fluffy chestnut hair, yellow sweater, and denim overalls. He never thought a person could look so ethereal while dressed up like a damn minion. So.. fashion wasn’t the boy’s strong suit, that much he knew - but in a way, it was quite charming. 

He stepped closer, intrigued by this cute stranger. He wasn’t too bad looking himself, at least that’s what people told him, but he suddenly felt like he was Shrek’s doppelganger standing 5 meters away from the boy. His lips were perfect shaped, plump, rosy, albeit a bit chapped. His nose structure could be compared to that of a greek god. And don’t even get him started on this boy’s eyes. Those eyes are what he could imagine an angel up in heaven possessing as they escorted him into paradise.

Damn. In just two minutes on a Saturday night, attending a party, enduring the clammy weather, while reeking of sweat and cheap beer - Joo Haknyeon fell in love.

______________

“Oh my god, oh my god, what should I do?” Haknyeon was close to losing his damn mind. “I only came ‘cause of Samuel not wanting to seem “uncool” not bringing any friends along with him. No one told me Mr. Korea himself would be here!” 

Haknyeon scanned the room for Samuel, but of course, he was nowhere to be found. Fan-fluffing-tastic. With a sigh, Hakyeon dragged his feet over to the snack table. Haknyeon, too busy stuffing his face with popcorn, didn’t notice a figure approaching.  
“Be careful, wouldn’t want you to start choking on those, now would we?” a voice giggled from behind. Haknyeon spun around. Right there he stood. The cutie from before. “I’m a-okay,” Haknyeon said, words muffled a bit by the large amount of popcorn in his mouth. Maybe he really did choke on the popcorn, and his angel prediction came true. “You’re kinda denying access to anyone craving some goodies. Would you mind scooting over? Sharing is caring after all.” Haknyeon just nodded and stepped back a few. Is this the part where they make out and the credits roll, or should he wait a bit?  
“I’m Park Jihoon btw, nice to meet you” the boy, he now knows as Jihoon, said cutely tilting his head. “I’m Joo Haknyeon, and that should be my line.” Maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe it was the alcohol, but he was suddenly feeling pretty confident.  
Haknyeon hastily ate the remaining popcorn before he turned back towards Jihoon. “So.. What brought you here? I mean someone like you..” Haknyeon mumbled “”Someone like me?” Jihoon cut in. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh no, I didn't mean to phrase it that way. It’s just... You seem more like a Saturday night with your parents while cuddling your neighbor's kitten.” Wow, good job Haknyeon. You totally don't seem like a judging idiot.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a heartily laugh. “I seem like that? Gee thanks” Jihoon said smiling. “You too Joo Haknyeon-” Haknyeon swore in that moment that he had never heard his name sound so sweet before- “seems like the cute local farm boy.”  
For the love of pigs. Jihoon thought he was cute, lord I'm ready. I have achieved everything in life now.  
“That, again, should be my line. Oh, the cute part, not the eh-farm boy part.”  
“Noted.”

Jihoon was about to go back to his group of friends, so Haknyeon grabbed his shoulder. “Can I maybe get your number? For scientific purposes, I swear I’m a gentleman.” Jihoon paused. “Sure” he smiled and Haknyeon fought every drama-obsessed fiber in his body not to kiss him. “Oh, I’ll give you mine too, 2 seconds..” Haknyeon pulled his phone out of his pocket. Jihoon scanned his number and smiled at Haknyeon’s picture of him wearing a Totoro onesie, next to his contact info.  
With that Jihoon bowed and said goodbye.

“Wait!” Haknyeon panicked. “You’re not gonna save my number?”

“Don’t worry, it’s already saved in my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more produce 101 fics.


End file.
